I Love You And That Will Never Change
by EsteVamp4998
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting down at dinner but Inuyasha doesn't seem to be eating much. Kagome asks if anything is wrong and Inuyasha tells her whats on his mind. A fluffy one-shot of mine that has a very sweet ending!


**Hello everyone! **

**This is my 6th story so far and I hope you really like it when your done reading it! It was very fun to write!**

**Its AU btw but I don't think that matters. To me it doesn't seem like AU**

* * *

******I DO NOT own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does and she is awesome, I love her work.**

******So without further ado, Please enjoy my One-Shot 'I Love You And That Will Never Change'**

* * *

"Inuyasha, what are you thinking about?" Kagome asked quizzically while Inuyasha and she were having dinner.

"Huh? What?" Inuyasha looked up from his dinner plate to look at Kagome, "What did you say?"

Kagome sighed "I asked what you were thinking about. You haven't touched your food for a while now."

Inuyasha looked confused, "Why do you want to know that?"

"'Cause I am curious about what my husband is thinking about. Is that such a crime?"

"No but..." Inuyasha blushed and looked down at his food so Kagome wouldn't notice his red cheeks.

"But what?" Kagome said with a worried look on her face.

"It's just that I don't want you to know what I was thinking about..."

Kagome had a pained look on her face, "Well, then, if you don't want to tell me anything, I'll just..."

Inuyasha quickly got up from his seat and walked over to Kagome. He bent down beside her and reached for her hands that were folded on her lap.

She quickly looked away; she didn't want to show her little tear drop to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed and smirked a bit. "You really want to know what I'm thinking huh?" he said while brushing away the tear from her cheek.

All Kagome could do was to nod her head.

He chuckled from seeing her blushing ears. "Well then I'll tell you, but you have to look at me."

Kagome hesitated, but she finally turned to look at the blushing face of Inuyasha, her husband, her one and only true love.

She could feel his hands getting sweaty from nervousness.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked straight into Kagome's eyes. "I was thinking that maybe one day you would stop loving me and leave me all alone. I got scared for the first time in my life that maybe I would lose you. I've been having this thought for the past two days for some reason. I hate this thought! I hate how I think it might happen! But today I thought deeper into it," he paused and held Kagome's hand tighter, "I thought that if you really left me, I wouldn't know what to do in my life; that I wouldn't be myself at all without you. That I would just break down and die right on the spot," he paused again, but his time he got up on his feet, and so did Kagome, "I've realized that I can't live without you."

A tear fell down Kagome's cheek, but it wasn't a tear of sadness, or joy. It was a tear of relief.

She pulled Inuyasha towards her body and embraced him with a deep hug.

She whispered in his ear, "Why the hell would you ever think about such a thing! I would never leave you! You are a deep part of my life that I could never live without either."

Inuyasha sighed a relief and softly said, "Thank you!"

He then pulled away from their hug and Inuyasha bent down his head to kiss Kagome sweetly.

"Ewwww!" four little soft voices could be heard from behind Kagome.

Kagome broke away from their kiss and turned out to see four toddlers in pajama's; carrying their blankets and covering their eyes and smiling.

Inuyasha chuckled, "I thought they were asleep."

Kagome laughed and turned to face Inuyasha, "And there is your proof that I have always loved you." She then pulled his head down to kiss her.

"Hey hey, not in front of the kids," Inuyasha said through their kiss.

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" Kagome said as she broke away.

Inuyasha and Kagome starred smiling at their kids who were giggling; of course they were secretly peaking through their little fingers.

Inuyasha and Kagome rushed to their kids and each picked up two to carry.

"Come on, let's go sleep now," Inuyasha smirked.

The family then went into the master bedroom and laid their four giggling kids on the bed with the wife and the husband on each side.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Did you like it?**

**Nice reviews are great and thank you for reading my new oneshot story! I really appreciate it! :)**

**~EsteVamp4998~**


End file.
